


let's destroy each mistake that we made

by mindelan



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Injury, Missing Scene, patching up wounds, thanks naughty dog for making them girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindelan/pseuds/mindelan
Summary: Or, the one where Nadine and Chloe patch each other up after fighting Asav.





	let's destroy each mistake that we made

**Author's Note:**

> fic title taken from "fake it" by bastille

“Well, it doesn’t look _too_ bad,” Chloe remarks cheerfully, tilting Nadine’s chin up to get a better look at the gash in her forehead. It’s shallow and bleeding heavily, but head wounds always do. She isn’t that concerned.  “Shouldn’t scar that pretty face of yours.”

Nadine snorts, but doesn’t move her head away. “Just get on with it, Frazer.”

“Yes, _ma’am_ ,” Chloe smirks, grabbing the bottle of alcohol sitting on the table next to them. She soaks a relatively clean cloth in it, then holds it up toward Nadine’s forehead. “Ready? On three. One, two -- “

Nadine swears viciously as Chloe dabs the wound a count early, batting her hands away. Through her teeth, Nadine grits out, “I thought you said on _three_ , you dickhead!”

“Surprise,” Chloe replies mildly, reaching up to clean the cut again. Nadine leans away, scowling. “Listen, if you want to die from infection, that’s fine by me -- “

“Fine!” Nadine snaps, though there’s no anger in it, and snatches the cloth from Chloe’s hands. “But I’m doing it myself.”

Chloe leans back in her chair, raising her arms in mock surrender. “Fine by me, love.” She takes a moment to look over the other woman and make sure there aren’t any more injuries she had missed. Her hands are already bandaged, and there hadn’t been anything more than bruises on her back, but her arm is still bleeding --

“Can you two stop flirting and come help me?” Sam cuts in from the other side of the room, trying to bandage his hand with the other one unsuccessfully.

Chloe shoots him a disinterested glance, then turns back to Nadine. “As far as I can tell, you’re doing just fine on your own.”

He mutters a response under his breath, but Chloe doesn’t catch most of it. It’s probably something around the lines of “I saved both your asses and this is the kind of respect I get?”

She doesn’t really care -- he’s fine. A bit of a baby, sure, but she had known that before getting caught up in all of this.

“Pass the bandages, will you?”

“I’ve got it.” Chloe grabs the pack of bandages off the table and pulls one out. As gently as she can, she smoothes the butterfly bandage down on Nadine’s forehead, brushing against it gently with her thumb. And if her fingers linger on the side of Nadine’s face a little too long, neither of them say anything about it.

“Right -- “ Nadine says briskly, after a brief pause. “Your turn. Pull up your shirt.”

Chloe smirks, but complies, wincing when the movement tugs at her ribs. Her torso is a brilliant array of black and blue. “I don’t think now is the right time, but hey, I’m not complaining.”

Nadine rolls her eyes, but doesn’t respond. Instead, she ghosts her fingers over Chloe’s ribs, a frown spreading across her face. “I think a few of these are broken.”

“It’s fine,” she replies, waving the other woman off. After all, she’s survived worse -- gunfights, explosions, falling off of cliffs. She doesn’t even bat an eye at a few broken bones. “Nothing a few hours of rest can’t fix, hmm?”

Nadine takes the rest of the bandages from Chloe’s lap, and sighs, exasperated. “If we’re going to be partners, then you need to let me help you.”

Partners. She had almost forgotten. It’s been such a long time since she’s worked with someone who she could actually _trust._

It had been different with Nate. She’s still getting used to the idea of a more permanent kind of relationship with Nadine. It’s not bad, just something she needs to adjust too.

“Oh, all right. But only because you insisted.”

Nadine works silently, wrapping the bandages tightly around her ribs. She had been right -- it feels as if more than a couple of them are cracked. They hurt like hell too. She’s going to have to take it easy for the next couple of weeks.

Though not like Chloe’s going to admit that out loud.

“Hey,” Nadine pauses, her hands stilling on Chloe’s ribs but not moving. Chloe searches her face; there’s something like uncertainty in Nadine’s eyes. “After what you did today, I think your father would be quite proud of you.”

Chloe doesn’t reply. After all, Nadine hadn’t known her father like she had, and she had barely known him. Still, it’s a nice sentiment, especially coming from the other woman. After a moment’s pause, she nods slightly in acknowledgement.

Maybe he would be. Hell, she doesn’t know. But maybe.

Nadine finishes quickly after that. When she ties off the bandage and tugs Chloe’s shirt back down, Chloe finds herself missing the contact. She stands, stretching. Her ribs tug painfully at the movement, but not as much as before.

Chloe holds out a hand to Nadine, pulling her out of her seat. The corner of her lips tug up in a smile. Sending a glance toward Sam on the other side of the room, she gestures to Nadine. “Come on. A couple days ago, I promised someone pizza.”

Nadine grins. “So long as you’re buying, I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this almost immediately after finishing lost legacy. chloe and nadine are amazing and i love them and they love each other lbr
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
